Blood is the new Red Nailpolish
by Phoenix T
Summary: Naomi insulted her. Insulted her abilities as a wrestler. Alexa will not let this go. Naomi will wish she never won that match.


**Phoenix Trails does not own WWE nor its wrestlers. This request is from nyelator and it was beta-d by xErikax.**

 **Warnings: Extreme Violence, Graphic but Not-graphic Gore, and Insanity.**

"Naomi, congratulations on you win over Alexa Bliss at No Mercy."

"Thanks Renee."

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure Renee, I've got time."

"How do you feel about your win against Alexa Bliss?"

"Renee, I always like winning; but, I wasn't expecting anything else against Bliss."

"What do you mean?"

"Alexa is a good wrestler; she's earned more number one contender matches than most of NXT and SMACKDOWN Women wrestlers. But that's it, contender matches. Despite all the opportunities, Alexa has never won gold, or silver, or bronze. I guess what I'm trying to say is Alexa is good; but good isn't enough is this business and it especially isn't enough against me."

"Do you think your victory puts you in the hunt for a title opportunity?"

"I defeated the number one contender on the night she was supposed to face the Smackdown Women's champion. She should have been prepared to defeat the champ but instead me, the non-number one contender, beat her. The question I want to ask is, 'should the WWE waste another championship opportunity on Alexa Bliss?"

 _Rage crawled over my skin as my hands curled into fists. How dare she?! Flexing my shoulders, I reached for my hand piece and glanced at the piece of steel that was now placed on the inside. A savage smile curled at the corners of my lips as I walked through the gorilla and onto the stage. I did my pose before walking down to the ring. I slid in and waited. The lights went out and Naomi's 80's themed titan-tron entrance started. I slide back out of the backside of ring and ran at the glow in the dark blob that was Naomi. The crowd started screaming as I speared her to the ground. I tore off the top part of my hand piece and started punching her in the face. The cold metal against my knuckles felt heavenly as warm blood started to collect in my hand. A sinister smile lit up my face as I pounded my fist into hers. I felt hot hands suddenly wrap around my arms and yank me up from Naomi's now still form. No! They were ruining my fun!_

 _I stomped on the foot of the security guard before lunging at Naomi again. Yells coursed around me as multiple sets of arms attempted to restrain me again. I dodged them and picked up Naomi's limp form. The guards and refs immediately stopped attempting to get to me. Multiple hands raised in surrender as they begged me to release Naomi. Couldn't they understand that she deserved it!?_

 _I snarled at them before throwing her over the barricade. Her head cracked against the concrete and a giggle escaped my lips. The crowd was screaming at me but it didn't matter. All that mattered was making her pay. She tried to take away what was mine! Well now, I'm going to take everything from her. I pushed a fan out of their chair and folded it. I dragged Naomi's foot onto another chair before slamming the edge of the first one, hard, on her ankle. Even unconscious Naomi screamed in agony. The sound was like tinkling of bells to me.. I picked up the chair again and slammed it again and again on her ankle; only stopping when I heard the sickening crunch of bones and cartilage breaking. I could hear the doctors begging me to stop. They didn't understand. I slid her ankle off the chair and heard the collective sigh of relief from the crowd. No! They're supposed to like me!_

 _I growled and dragged Naomi's other leg onto the chair before slamming the other down. Naomi's knee bent inwards to the force and another bone was heard braking. I went to slam it down again when the chair was yanked from my grasp. I turned around and yelled at the police officer that had taken my weapon. I was about to get another one when I saw intense, bright light and felt electricity taking hold of my body._

"Women's wrestler Alexa Bliss is no longer an employee of WWE. Her contract was terminated this morning when she was charged with the assault and attempted murder of WWE Women's Wrestler Naomi. WWE would like to release an apology to the parents of young children who viewed the altercation on live TV, and to the parents who had children in attendance. In the future WWE will be taking steps to ensure that this situation never happens again."

"Stephanie! Question!"

"I'm sorry WWE is currently not answering questions. Have a good day."

 _My eyes snapped open and immediately I was assaulted with bright light. The prison cell is small with a mirror opposite me that shows me my blood stained appearance. And it looks lovely. Shame I didn't get to finish. Turns out, the police aren't much fun._

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please remember to rate and review. Also I accept requests, as long as they are appropriate. If you have an idea you want me to write just PM me and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
